The 11 mysterious princes
by sathreal
Summary: a group of Humans find their hearts captured by a group of alien princes who are in need of saving. A big crossover! Its going to be good promise!  I just didn't know where to post it
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

In a galaxy not far from our own there was a Planet of peace loving magical cat people ruled by the Head mage who had 11 sons. Each Son had a magical gift that was both awwed and feared. Many wanted to exploit them and use them for their own use.

The Eldest and most feared was Train 23 the future leader whose surperb reflexes and speed made him an ideal assassin The only warning his unsuspecting Victims has was the ding of a bell that hung around his neck on a red ribbon. His appearance was not all that fearsome His baby face and innocent yellow cat like eyes along with his peoples Cat ears and tail made him appear to most a innocent clueless young man and he used such to his advantage. At Home however he was known to be lazy and down to earth preferring his milk and food to his gun. He was known as the Mage of Justice. The only person who was his equal was Creed a minister's son who seemed intent at winning poor Train's hand in marriage.

The Second Son Sunao 21 was a meek beauty with long pink hair that was unnaturally attached to his body guard and secret lover Sora. who was the only person to receive sunao's jealous wrath. All in all he had no extrodernary gifts except one that his body guard and him shared. When put in stressful or painful situations that they cant handle they changed shape and personality. Sora grew taller and more masculine and one of his blue eyes would changed to yellow. His other personality was named Yoru and was known to be more romantic and unabased with his feelings while his other self was more careful and quiet. Sunao's eyes grew red and he became a charger to Yoru's power. His other more...expressive self was known as Ran. It was a known fact to never awaken Yoru and Ran if you wanted to wake the next morning alive and not in the hospital. He was the mage of frailty.

The third Son Shuichi 19 was a overly energetic pink haired beauty who never seemed to stop singing. His pink Cat ears were always tuned into his surroundings and listening to the beats and trying to come up with a new song. His bodyguard Hiro had a hard time keeping track of where the ever curious innocent youth and keeping him out of trouble. Many were too overwhelmed by Shuichi's hyperness to even think of asking him out and the ones who tried were unknowingly shot down by the oblivious strawberry head. He was the mage of music whose Musical voice could if he choose to could influence or calm down the masses.

The fourth son Yuui 18 was a blonde haired blue eyed frail beauty who used to have a twin at one point. Both had gotten sick by a plague that Unfortunently had hit the land. His twin Fai didn't make it and left the now frail Yuui behind. Yuui was a solemn artist who ever since his twins death barely smiled or said a word. He spent most of his time in his room in the tower painting pictures of a dark haired man with intimidating red eyes and puppy like ears. A young man he insists is his prince charming despite the fact that no one even knew of such a man. Ashura the kings advisor was a slimy man who was jealous of the non existent man and tried in vain to show Yuui that he was more worthy of his heart. Yuui though was afraid of the man and tried to avoid him and his wrath as much as possible. Not that it helped many times he would be found with mysterious bruises and cuts. All of which he blankly assured was from his clumsiness. Many missed Yuui's smile and eccentric ways and hoped and prayed he would eventually find some form of light. He never even used his powerful magic anymore.

The fifth son Tamaki 17 was a melodramatic blonde who took after his elder brother Yuui as he once was and spent his spare time much to his parents dismay flirting with anything that moved. It wasn't his fault though..he was after all the Mage of Love. He however was not as well liked among the others because he was a love child of his father and a maid not that his siblings treated him any different.. Most of the other younger ones had a diffrent mother as well from their fathers second or third wife. However his siblings did worry about him creating several love children himself...it amazed them that Tamaki was in fact still a virgin and many were still trying to guess his actual sexuality.

The Sixth son Watanuki 16 was a spaztastic young wiry youth with black hair and round glasses. His gift of seeing and attracting spirits have made him paranoid and a danger to himself and others over the years. He stuck close to Yuui who seemed to be one of the few that could listen to his ramblings.

The seventh son Edward was 15 and he was known to be rather sensitive of his hight and title not many excpet his younger brother Alphonse would dare mention it to him. He was known to be a real Wise guy and was constantly picking fights and arguing with his body guard Roy. He was feircely protective of all his brothers Alphonse in particular. He was considered the perfect uke with his small size and girly features. His long golden hair was always braided to keep out of his golden eyes. He was the Mage of Wisdom and he used it to his advantage always contradicting and correcting others. Part of his ability was he was able to memorize everything by just a glance. His mind was a store house of precious knowledge.

The eighth son Alphonse 14 had long brown hair that was a shade lighter than Train's and was a kind hearted boy who was constantly by his brother Edward's side. While Edward was known for his firery temper Alphonse known as a calm boy with a loving heart. He had the ability to project his soul into objects and control them to his liking. He was a soul mage a rare breed in itself.

The final three sons 12 were triplets a seemingly innocent trio

Koji- the eldest of the three was the leader of the three and extremely possessive of them. He was the Mage of blue hair was always up in a pony tail with his bangs down.

koichi- the second born was the mage of Darkness but a pacifist and only fought if he sensed it was needed. His power was a confusing one and non of the three had fully devolped their powers so naturally the three were hesitant. His blue hair was shorter and much to the nurse maids dismay perpetually messy.

Ken:The youngest was the mage of Shadows. A genius in his own right was the most timid of the three and quietest.

The three were always together and holding hands. It was cute but intimidating to suiters due to the fact that Koji chased them all away. No outsider or worker could come near them without Koji's permission.

The King however worried about all his sons and with news of a looming dangerous mole in the castle and plots against the kingdom the King did the only thing he could think of to save his Sons he hid them in a far off planet till the threat was taken care of. What He didn't know was how close the threat truly was or how many. He suspected so he said nothing to anyone as he personally saw to himself the boys off with strict instructions to the guards to take good care of the boys.

So thats how the sons and three guards found themselves on Earth in modern day Japan where an unsuspecting humans were unaware for the trouble that had landed.

With the use of Magic they hide their kitty ears and tails and magically created a big 14 bedroom house and tried to assimilate themselves in human everyday life. Train made sure the younger ones went to school and Shuichi and Hero mysteriously were able to get a contract to a major music industry as a band much to Train's displeasure. Sunao and his lover Sora joined a college and studdied earth classes out of curiosity. Tamaki had found a new victem to project his overly loving ways onto an annoyed Young man named Kyoaya and even started a club to worship girls. Yuui went to school as a senior but still spent most of his time painting. Watanuki found the ghosts as annoying here as back at home much to his displasure but found a crush who seemed to make them not attack as much..not that he would admit he needed him. Edward and Alphonse were still slightly distrustful of this place and made sure that their gaurd Roy kept close to them at all times. He even went undercover as a teacher so that he could keep an eye on them at school. The ones that seemed to adjust the least was the triplets and stayed extra close to each other.

* * *

><p>Takuya and Davis were close freinds. The goggle wearing duo could of easily been mistaken as brothers they looked so much alike. Both were easily bored and looking for something to do as of latey though their focus was on the blue haired triplets that just moved in. They were enthralled and intrigued by the three and couldn't seemed to get enough of them. they could tell that the three were hiding something and hoped that among building a freindship they could figure out what it was. The two honestly couldn't get enough of the three and their unnatural beauty. Not that the three complained...much.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoya couldn't help but be mystified and infuriated the blond moron. The way that idiot acted one would think he has never been on earth before..Seriously. Ever since he had met the blonde he had found himself being dragged to different local tourist attractions and even forced to helping start a host club. There was no way that idgit could be human. Although he had to admit Tamaki's stupidity did bring a smile to his face.<p>

* * *

><p>Domaki was no fool he knew Watanuki wasn't human it was so blatantly obvious..he had even caught the boy with life like cat ears and a wagging tail when he wasn't aware. What concerned him the most was how he seemed to constantly be chased by an unseen army. He wondered what he could do to help his friend and if he liked him as much as he loved him.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurogane was annoyed. The new Blonde Yuui was clearly a lier with his false smiles and he hated how he distanced himself from others. what was the Blonde trying to prove? Did he think he could hide from him? If so he had another thing coming.<p>

* * *

><p>Sven a psycic in his own right and bounty hunter couldn't believe it when he found out his latest target was none other than a group of boys. He had never been ordered to take in such a huge group..what surprised him the most was how the brown haired cheeky young man with a bell necklace seemed to anticipate his every move and stop him every time..This one was going to take a while.<p>

* * *

><p>the group of terroist were infuriated that the princes had disappeared from their planet and most followed their trail in hopes of tracking them and luring them back. If the King thought that he could get away with it he had another thing coming. Ashura the second in command sent Oikawa to try and kidnap the triplets in hopes of luring the elders out. He only hopped the tool could succeed in his job.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_WEll..i hope that people can get into this..i am a bit worried at not having many reviews but i wont give up._

* * *

><p>Watanuki sighed as he set the table. It would on figure that he out of all his brothers would be the one that would have to do all the cooking. "What am i? Their slave?" he grumbled as he checked on the omelets . He didn't even bother to look up as his brothers and the other occupants trudged down the stairs for breakfast. Train trailed behind keeping a watchful eye on everyone. Ever since they had arrived on earth not even a month ago Train had become more responsible and overly protective and possessive even of his siblings.<p>

"Hey Watanuki what is for breakfast?" Shuichi asked hungrily as a tired Hero trailed behind him.

"Omelets and hashbrowns" Watanuki said curtly gesturing with his spatula for everyone to sit down.

"Aww Waattaanukiiii!" Tamaki whined. "Why can't we eat something grand and fancy!"

"If you are going to complain why don't you make the meal next time!" Watanuki grumbled with twitching eyes.

"I swear you put more effort into your little boyfriends lunches than you do ours." Edward grumbled as he pushed his glass a milk away.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Watanuki screeched as the triplets snickered.

"Edward Tamaki stop complaining and just eat your food." Train ordered as he wiped a reluctant Koji's face. "Suona?" He asked as he moved to Ken's face and began to inspect it. "Will you and Sora be home late again?" He asked curiously.

"No, Niisan" Sunoa answered quietly as he took a bite of his hash browns. "Why? Do you need us?"

"Yes if it won't be too much trouble I need you two to watch the younger ones while i am out." Train sighed.

"What about the others can't they watch?" Sora grumbled. He would rather being doing other things with his lover and that didn't include anyone of virgin eyes.

"No, they can't." Train replied curtly eying the two critically. "Shuichi has band practice, Tamaki is going on some planned Field trip to study human eatery,Watanuki has a date. (not a date! An annoyed Watanuki denied) Roy is taking Alphonse and Edward to the movies and Yuui..." he trailed off as he worriedly eyed the blank eyed blonde who was sitting and staring at his uneaten food. "Look it is just for tonight I have work i got to do."

"Yes Niisan" Sunoa said dutifully. "It won't be a problem."

"Yuui do you need more art supplies?" Watanuki asked kindly. "I can pick some up while i am out." Yuui upon realizing someone was addressing looked over to Watanuki was and gave a big false smile. "Of Course Wata-Chan If you don't mind." He answered absentmindedly.

"Perhaps you should go with him." Train nudged hoping to get his pale frail younger brother out more.

"Ashura doesn't like it when i go out." Yuui said dully much to others dismay. They all pretty much knew of how the advisor treated him but his father never seemed to listen to them and even now that Ashura was no where near him it seemed that he no longer had influence over him. "Kitten..Ashura isn't here..we don't leave at our home anymore." Tamaki reminded frowning. Yuui didn't respond though he only stared at his food.

"Look I am the man of the house and I say you go out to your hearts content." train said dismissively. "You understand?" Yuui nodded.

* * *

><p>Koji, Ken and Kouichi smiled shyly as they glanced over and saw that their crushes Davis and Takuya walked over to them nonchalantly with their food trays. "Mind if we sit with you three?" They asked easily to which Ken and Kouichi nodded but Koji eyed them carefully before nodding curtly. "So you never really did tell anyone where you guys were from." Davis stated curiously.<p>

"Yea if you don't mind telling us?" Takuya prodded as he took a sip of his milk.

"Keh." Koji huffed not really wanting to say for obvious reasons.

"Were from far away." Kouichi stated evasively as he ran his hands over his now invisible feline ears.

"You know the way you three act one would think you are from another planet." Davis said with a laugh.

The three exchanged looks as davis continued to laugh.

"I know i wouldn't be surprised no offense but you three just don't seem human." Takuya said thoughtfully

"Why do you say that?" the three asked agitatedly.

"Hey don't take offense its just what people are saying. You two just don't act or look..normal. In fact some would say your looks are too perfect and the way you guys are so secretive and distant...one would say you three are either aliens or nobility. Not that we would care. We would be your friends either way." Davis assured the dumbfounded brothers.

"Friends?...but we hardly know you?" Ken stated confused.

"We can tell these things. You three are cool." Takuya said vaugly.

"Why if we were a little older i would ask You out on a date." Davis announced unashamed gesturing to ken causing him to blush.

"Davis!" Takuya warned jabbing his friend in the shoulder.

"What it's true! It's not like you don't have a crush on the other two." He retorted carelessly.

"davis!" Takuya stuttered blushing.

"So you two came over to court us?" Koji stated coolly.

"What ?" the two friends stated confused before understanding dawned on them.

"Look at the time Davis." Takuya stuttered nervously.

"It's getting late isnt it?" Davis said laughing nervously. "Lunch is about over..we better go."

"We still got 15 minutes" Koji corrected as the other two giggled in amusement.

* * *

><p>Kurogane glared at his canvas. He couldn't believe that his mother was even making him take this stupid class. What good was Art anyway? He glanced over to a humming Yuui and quirked his eyebrows at what he was painting. A Ninja with...was that puppy ears? He looked closer and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. That was him! The blond was actually painting him and in the most ridiculous way possible! The nerve.<p>

"Oye Teme!" He growled hovering over the now startled blonde who seemed to shrink in himself with a look of fear before catching himself and smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "What do you think you were doing drawing me in such a ridiculous way! I mean the Ninja part i could care less about but the puppy ears and tail really!"

Yuui smile faltered for a moment before he looked from the painting and back to his classmate and back again before a real smile appeared on his face. "Hyuu it does look like you doesn't it?" he explained in agreement letting out another fake whistle.

"Don't pretend you werent drawing me! I am not an idiot." Kurogane barked.

"Of course not you are a smart one aren't you Big Dog but you certainly can't paint." He laughed merrily as he glanced over at Kurogane's painting.

"Keh, like i care." Kurogane grumbled. "It is not like i wanted to be in this class."

"So serious." Yuui hummed as he painted in the red in the ninja's eyes making him look intimidating. "Aww perfect." he cooed.

"Tech." Kurogane growled. "It is ok." He looked over to Yuui and saw him give him a pleased smile with eyes that bordered on adoration.

"You are so kind Kuro- Puppy" He gushed causing Kurogane to groan.

"Don't call me that!" He said through gritted teeth.


End file.
